powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Slicing
The ability to slice through a target via dimensional interferences. A technique of Dimensional Manipulation, and a variation of Dimensional Barrier Distortion. Also Called * Dimensional Blade * Dimensional Cutter * Dimensional Tear * Reality Cutting * Space-Time Slicing Capabilities The ability allows the user to slice through a target by causing a rift within dimensional barriers. The "cutter" travels into another dimension and back while going through the target; because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance. More advanced users can project the tear in dimensions for long-distance attacks, creating an actual rift within the dimensional barrier, which can even drag the target into another dimension, akin to a black hole. Universal Differences The main difference between this power and Spatial Slicing is that this power allows the user to cut through different dimensions, which, depending on the level of users, can extend to all realms in existence, while Spatial Slicing only affects the third dimensional space of the current and singular dimension. Which is to say, Spatial Slicing cannot affect anyone existing in a different dimension of space, but the Dimensional Blade can. The style of execution also differs, as Spatial Slicing is achieved by removing or displacing a sliver of space and the matter occupying in it, while this technique connects two different dimensions together to achieve the "blade" effect". Applications * Absolute Attack * Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel by creating dimensional rifts. * Damaging other-dimensioned targets, such as the dream realm, inner world and such. Variations * Spatial Slicing * Temporal Slicing Limitations * Can be blocked by other inter-dimensional techniques. * Sometimes dimensional rifts do not physically harm, but instead just transport to another dimension. Known Users * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Huang Lingling (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Toho Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Known Weapons * Sword of Resonance (Berserk!) * Tessaiga (InuYasha) * Tensaiga (InuYasha) Gallery File:Skull_Knight_Sword_of_Resonance.jpg|The Sword of Resonance can cut through space-time, or more precisely, dimensions. File:Janemba_Prepare_to_Swing_Sword.jpg|Janemba's Dimension Sword can cut rifts in dimensions, creating portals and slash at long distances. File:InuYasha's_Meido_Zangetsuha.png|InuYasha's fully developed Meido Zangetsuha creates dimensional tears that cuts then sends the foes into hell. File:Akua Jigentou.jpg|Akua transfers her hand to another dimension back and forth... File:Akua Slice Armor.jpg|...so she could cleave through her targets by postponing her existence. File:Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|Even without making physical contact with the enemy... File:Long_Range_Jigentou_Slash.PNG|...Akua can expand her technique's range to slash through them after seeing Toho Fuhai doing so. File:Kuwabara Jigentou.jpg|Kuwabara forms his Dimension Sword that can cut through the dimensional barriers and psychic territories... File:Kuwabara Dimension Sword.JPG|...and use that to create an inter-dimensional tear to create shortcuts between two places. Category:Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Rare Powers